


All天帝pwp|叶公好龙（上）

by gwenray



Category: all天帝
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 10:25:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12274500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenray/pseuds/gwenray





	All天帝pwp|叶公好龙（上）

All天帝pwp|叶公好龙（上）  
Cp：all天帝/all安（太子/老三/老四…吧）  
预警：请阅读预警，不喜勿看轻轻拍  
非原著向/人设OOC/伪骨科/多人/荤话/小玩意儿/  
不打tag了~我怕被打死QAQ  
谢谢大哥！@心情密码，我把梗改得好奇怪啊！

壹  
西魏自天帝元安登基以来，二十载国运亨通、风调雨顺、民里富庶。北境阿柴蛮子、南境萧梁不盯着这块脂香肥厚的肉，可偏偏西魏四皇子元凌喋血锁域，饿得两反子看得着，吃不到。

南梁王萧续前几日与西魏四子激战痛失手足，倚着榻是吃不下睡不着，前阵短了物资，酒也是次货，麸皮麦尖地浮在壶间，他也没注意，扯了壶盖仰首囫囵，喝得急，脑门遭火冲，昏两圈踉跄摔在地，眼脑昏花之际，萧续见了抹金光晕晕，搽搽眼，定睛望到个长角卷尾的玩意儿。

“鬼哇！！！！”

营帐间顿时骚闹，闯了几个兵举着长矛欲进梁王大帐，可奇了怪，将把脚尖踮到帐边便妖风四起，十数人如那畚箕内的豆儿扬了好远，过几轮，萧续帐外的兵停歇，谁人也不敢再往前。

黑乌的夜，萧续帐内灯火明亮，外头的兵看长角的妖物将他卷至半空绞，萧续啊声连连，听者无不心内戚惶，只见堂堂南梁王而立年壮实的体魄像被拧紧的帕子，灯影下血水淋淋，泼地营帐四围甜腥。

帐外的兵喝得急退，几个主事大将只得连夜派兵返梁，伏于梁军一里地的西魏十一皇子元澈赶到时，就只相到营地央心那圈血污。

“那么说来，恐怕南梁王是…”  
元凌执一柄短匕，在皮子绘的地图上写划，元澈从内袋挟出一块物件，呈給四哥。

“一路上梁军连水瓢都不忘拣，独独落了个金蛾子。”

元凌结果，左右瞟瞟，又给回了元澈。

“做工倒是巧致，回去给采倩拿着玩儿也好。”

“四哥，这东西，不呈给父皇了？”

“他老人家可相不上这物件，左右又摊上个不详把我兄弟俩赏了杖头，收着吧。”

“哦。”

元澈拾袖用心抹搽，金蛾子掸地须晃晃，眼睛盈闪，忽了不知从哪儿传来几声嘿笑瘆得他慌，连忙收好跟了元凌回京。

贰  
天擦亮元安就醒了，孙仕掐算着皇上昨个匿在案头近寅时才啊着口拈枕，拢共才睡了两个时辰，果然见了那果润的面微凹，眼底卧着两团青。

“老四今天回来吧。”

“回陛下，凌王殿下昨日报，过了长乌山，算着脚程，巳时就能赶到帝台下。”

元安着着苎麻色的寝衫直往御书房里行，孙仕颤晃着步子拎着勾金丹东绸子的绒麾盖到他背上，“陛下您慢点儿，入了凉秋，莫要这风扑咯。”

元安揉着额门展了几册奏章着朱点批，梦里脑子转得比醒着的快，因着这点记忆赶紧把后几道折子批了，略过几番娇旎旎的景象，他算睡得比往时甜。

按理说天入了秋就该发爽，元安睡时迷迷糊糊间听到扑棱棱一股风刮，以为哪个宫娥趁了孙仕不在又想招惹，伸手想捞捞呵斥，捉到片又大又绒的东西，后来念想间还想睁开眼，可眼睛却像黏了糊。

元安稍青时还是喜书画的，不过用手捞了一遭，就把那物在脑海里绘了七八，两片翅羽卷须鼓圆眼，不是蛾子是什么。

也有可能是蝶。

那儿来那么大只虫子。

元安冷汗汨汨，周身起腻，如此一来又恨透了睡前让孙仕闭紧了窗，想到密探来报萧续死在个长角妖物手里，纵使个半信鬼神的元安，也怕得心头如鹿蹬。

“你…你是个什么东西？”

“陛下，我是您的救星呀。”

人终归是人，肚子里诡计层出，不可怠慢，蛾妖唾须，束着元安的腕子退了些步，作小伏地，待元安坐起。

元安眨眨眼，虽寝殿里燃着的灯盏烛苗黯淡，可眼前一团金辉，着实叫他有些睁不开眼。

“你…你先放开朕…”

元安挣着腕用袖抹抹眼，擦着用力，两眸尾稍拖带着赤浓，蛾妖决意不吓他，但又不愿轻易放他，便化成元安太子元灏的模样。

“嗳，好说，好说，陛下可觉今日天相有异。”

蛾妖抖袖，灿灿粉末拂地元安满榻，元安放低手探到近旁的丝枕，抓着象牙匕朝蛾妖锥去。

“天相有异无异不重要，现在朕就手刃了你这异端！”

蛾妖侧着面挺身，颈子都亮到元安匕下。

“你杀呀，杀了，大魏的社稷江山可就真有异了。”

元安圆眼鼓睁，眉头蹙收，颧处肉抽跳，恨地攥匕的指底硌在匕柄镂花上显出了红印。

“离境天巫族，九转玲珑可反天，陛下可听说过？”

元安转转眸子，额角淌汗。

“巫族对我大魏功业向来鞠躬尽瘁…”

“谁知日后功高盖主，这天下会这样。”

蛾妖套了太子皮囊，妖相冲天，本温厚醇润的太子，现下里扣着皇帝的脖颈吹吐。

“陛下想想，进来可有异事？”

蛾妖的手自元安宽大的袖口穿入，养在宫内，元安肤理的质地同绸子般滑溜，鼓着的寝衫下凸起蛾妖指节的印儿，元安思绪如麻，叫那妖物揉捏，更是结了死结疏通不得，元安回首望那妖物，爱儿轻佻地模样几番挑抹，又和神思里那敦厚爱儿的模样重叠，左左想起来，确实有猫腻。

“朕的太子，同朕的御前女官…走得过近…”

“秽乱宫闱…还有么？”蛾妖摄嗦元安耳肉一滴汗，将耳廓卷了轮。

元安睁眨着的眼睫沾着金蛾翅粉，也如一蛾苗，混了汗水下溜，将爱乐晕赤的眼梢描一线。

“朕的玄甲军，抵北境时，颇受边民拥戴…”

“喊得确是‘凌王殿下功永千秋’!”蛾妖将化人，掌不够热烫，捂着元安胸前两圆冷冷凉凉，圆小巧美的乳豆，瞬时激起，尖尖簇簇堆砌，触着蛾妖掌央麻痒，掐捏拎转，元安顿时怒不可遏。

“逆子逆子！”元安唾叱，满容潮色，不知是欲起，还是怒起。

“还有么？”蛾妖望着孤孑一帝仰颈于他怀，心生爱惜，凑到果面伸舌轻舐，颧底颊上咧出的几道纹，浸润唾涎，甜甜咸咸，向上撩嗦，元安噙着湖盈的眼呜呼，就在一隙，元安合十双手挟着象牙匕，扎向蛾妖。

“啧，你还是不信我。”

“朕的儿子，朕比你清楚。”

“可你这江山不固是事实。”

“…”

蛾妖见元安不做声，敞怀于暗处默立，如乌云压顶，悻悻慰道：

“我倒是知道如何稳住你这江山，你这是精华淤积，还需泄阴调阳。”

“唾！朕后宫佳丽三千，朕怎会精华淤积，你这妖孽，看朕剁了你！”

元安系好寝衫，饶是站在离蛾妖五步之外，手还抓着多岔灯台。

蛾妖见他软硬不吃，索性现了原形吹鼓：“嗳哟哟，还上火了，你召寝出的是阳精，又不是阴精。一人内藏乾坤，男子阳盛，女子阴盛，女子月出大阳葵水，则容姿盈润，家和事兴；男子浑体为阳，臀门股道为阴，久之不泄阴精，则家道中落，若是一国之君…”

“妖言惑众！”

“我就是妖啊，可我这妖，已是及千岁，是真千岁，你这假万岁，可不敌我。”

元安怕极蛾妖提着他弑兄夺位之事，思想道如何迂回。

“上仙所来，怕不是与我相商讨伐离境天之事，若能助我控好这众子，也不是不能商量，只是这精华淤积之事，就莫再提了。”

元安拱掌谦礼，软着姿态作小，窥睨到蛾妖面容松泰。

“若说我这法力是直捣黄龙的利杵，你可就是那搅动活水的药引子，要看陛下如何权度。”

说罢，蛾妖旋起风凭空离了元安寝殿。

倒也怪，那妖物一离，元安便进了甜睡，殿门上养着的雀儿叽喳喳喊第一声响儿，他就醒了。

叄  
“啊！”

“怎着？”

“我，我那金蛾子不见了。”

“山路崎岖，你夹着马肚又狠，怕不是颠掉了。”

“可惜了可惜了。”

元澈心疼那小物，元凌说大丈夫惜那金银细软做不成大事，不如在裕祥楼提几只蜜衣烧鹅送到殷家去。

禁军看了虎符，将宫门缓开，闷窒的嗡嗡嗯嗯似老翁沉呻，元凌仰首看了帝台，总觉一片阴霾铺盖，紫乌欲雨。

元安按例赐了些不痛痒的赏，十二子元漓见四哥十一哥得了好物，讨刮了些，三子元济嘴口牵抿，眼里是艳羡和不甘，太子元灏原是乐善笑着，忽着口吐白沫向后仰倒。

凤鸾飞惊叫着匍到太子身边，元湛探指向前，感大哥鼻息不平，呼了太医，元安惊惶，让人将太子抬到自己寝殿里歇息。

“好好的，怎么就昏死过去了？”

“父皇，这儿有我们兄弟，大哥不会有事。”

“嗡嗡…”

元安喃着口，忽见了翅悬珠滴的琳琅金蝶，曼展翅羽，飞到元安肩头。

“啊啊啊…滚开…妖物…妖物！！”

元安胡乱扑净肩头，执着灯台欲烧那小物，元湛知此时父皇心焦如惶，孝儿须顺，便顺着心意用杯扣着金蝶，元凌看他眼色，出了掌风连同杯一块拍平。

元安跌坐于地，口里喊着“上仙…”

蛾妖半现，叠膝倚梁懒赖着：

“陛下，救人要紧啊。”

元安张口，旁的皇子太医、太监婢子撤去，元凌和元湛本想多留，叫元安吼退了。

碗中药萃浓，没沾口都闻着苦，元安嗳呕，眼底还存着水，想到大儿平白受着牵连，才又不舍地嘬一口，方才摇摇元灏的袖摆，又掐了掐他人中，见了痧印还不醒，元安才放心了些。

元灏本温润的面庞如今煞白如纸，宫娥将才用银匙挑了齿隙喂了药汁，谁知怎么喂地怎么又溜出来，元安这下唯有狠心捏了他下颚，舌尖启撬慢送才得以顺入。

蛾妖见一国之君当下乖小，吹了到风小小旋一周到了太子那儿，和药汁滑到口内，元安最后一度，闻爱儿沉吁浊气，心上置的针终于落地。

“元灏，可吓坏了为父。”元安捋着儿的领际，干蓬汗巾伸过去抹，元灏眼幽洞洞，忽地把元安拉了把。

“扰了父皇，儿臣有罪。”

蛾妖已不在那梁上倚着了。

元灏眯着眼，病容稍正，匍拥他父皇吐着令人嗳口的苦气，正找不到甜嘴盖恶的蜜脯，混沌间见了父皇腻白果面两片沾唾的唇口，细口撕一瓣，甜，仍不觉解苦，下口重了些，又嗦又碾，果瓣湿腻，如涂朱，噶津津做味，耳边还有莺歌呜呜嗯嗯的来伴，闷闷于口内回响。

元安叫元灏吃得叫唤不得，手腿盖于华被之下，元灏醒是醒了，可魂还未归，爱小的心不敢忤逆蛾妖，恨恨僵板着，盼着早些事了。

元灏搅汇元安舌底洼潺，涎液顺了那圆棠的面滑到颈侧，元安汗烹，挣了被欲推开，谁知元灏顺着劲将他的皇袍剥敞，往胸脯上两豆毒着挑，下手速速，指逗着晕粒拥簇，把奶尖扯得饱涨。

“元灏，醒醒…”

元安低声，喉嗓似炭盆泼滴嘶嘶作响，那正是他身上乐快之处，召寝时，入到妃嫔美道，顶了狠辣时，妃嫔们忘乎所以拂过，元安都泄的妙美些。

今次不同，施手作乱的，是他儿。

蛾妖落到元灏天灵淀下去替补，裹着凡人皮囊与天帝行乐，摸挑不算，索性剥了元安个光光净净，圈指按到元安眼处，薄嫩的眼皮布着青红血筋，舌绘起一线，发些力去吮元安露红的眼梢，盖了片肉的颧面潮霞，又咬一口到凝汗的鼻，圆翘肉滴脆韧，门齿啮印，松口，元安便轻蹬他中腹。

“疼…父皇…”

“哪儿疼，为父给你揉揉？”

私内那声“为父”叫得蛾妖心里滴蜜，心想着小老儿虽贵上帝君，到了这当口还是铺了人间烟火气，愈加放肆玩辱。

“肚疼…”蛾妖捉了他手捂到肚上，元安养在宫内，手如脂玉，稍青时兵马四方结得茧块叫权势和岁月相融，扣到光裸的皮肌上滑润生暖，蛾妖叹一口，捉着元安的手往裤下捞，捏了竖空的一柄浩瀚蠕抚，那物几近覆套，在裤间升上半顶盖，紫涨肥厚，睁着眼怒唾，元安原是眯眼，睁开看看，还以为那物指着他骂，骂道为老不休，与子同淫，天地不容，骂得口沫横飞，濡得元安胸脯一片模糊。

蛾妖心里骂咧，元灏着体姿不耐，他老儿嘬嘬摸摸就一趟如泄，怕不是醒来还要一阵大补，还统管禁军，臭青头就是臭青头，好赖有他，东宫太子破竹烹青，扔了雏儿身段，以后杀伐并凶狠，也不怕几个兄弟来犯了。

元灏哟，你得谢谢我。

元安长着掌不知往哪儿擦，看着满手皇孙锐气挫尽，腆着乳呼喘急急，上头精水稠浓，拉了一道淌下去，往微凹的肚涂，蛾妖轻捧了元安半个乳底，举了小碟状便把面扎入，元安喝声，谁知蛾妖摁去两珠，晕边镶着两粒赭浓，甜痒地叫元安喉间婉声。

“父皇这盘龙狰虬，不将着风雨搅乱，怎可甘心班师回朝？”

蛾妖剥了元安丝裤，拎起一踝，臀底肥富的肉扥摆，汗囊着绒绒细毛挂滴，掴扇两下，立时成桃，臀间两悬肉李红艳鼓囊，呷一口，元安叠着肚往下指的淫柱便涨得更大。

“元灏…灏儿…莫做了…父皇给你找个宫娥…要不让鸾飞来…朕给你赐婚，叫她做你的太子妃…”

“嚯，小婢子哪有您吃地可心，您看看，您的臀儿都叫儿臣嘬湿了…龙将出涎…可不是也快活的。”

蛾妖啐口唾沫，涂到元安肉李球间，玩拎几下，茎皮上边横筋凸鼓，直到肉李间那线缝都鼓得看不到，宫室里找不到汲润之物，蛾妖便捉了几片蜜脯刮了上头糖蜜，指头叩旋缓入，元安颤起，腿间淫物都被蛾妖压叠至胸膛，菇头摆扇滑着乳间捻弄，后穴钻着细硬，半吊着难受，微微呻叫着轻些轻些。

要说人间帝君那处也是销魂，软小湿粘，扎一指便被圈挟，往内盘叠，往复戳弄，内里又湿热些，蛾妖分岔着元安的腿肢，捧那肉嫩腴美的臀儿最尖处轻咂，上头细颤微浪，元安呵息，已无殿上威严，周身津涔，冠冕连着蓬发落旁，掺银鬓发沾了汗雾返乌，眼波湖盈，臂膀因抓着膝窝抻了几道坚毅的线，微弛饱脂的胸膛上尖簇着乳，深浓圆涨，圆脐盛汗，呼唔间那水液同刚将柱头嗳出的淫液相混，融汇稀疏丛绒间的密处。

蛾妖顿时心如火烹，挺胯往元安穴门间掸匕蹭磨，又阖好元安腿膝将淫器来去地滑，元安见自己腿间往复来了又一龙，痒焦难耐，喊儿央饶。

“莫做了莫做了…”

“父皇，是莫做了还是莫停了？”

蛾妖执握淫柱，菇首伸伸，往元安穴口浅旋，元安嗯声，仰颈跳喉，蛾妖再没，元安嘶呵，趾踮悬摆，胖圆脚肚微颤，蛾妖嘿笑，抚匕深戳，帐内昏甜如山摇。

元安那软道吸嗦地蛾妖忘我，也不知谁为妖，卟卟插得狠猛，元安几寸狭嘬魂索魄，千年修行百年道行，都不急着几盏茶时光妙美。抽出泰半，元安噱噱呵喘，眼前见太子飞眉狭目，染着妖气，而立年孔武体魄明明闪着汗光，两掌环着他腰际上落抛套，欲器速猛又破进来，那物跳烫，钝钝挫得他内里麻痒，抽出时看到腿间穴口抿着凸筋肥硕的柱润滢，莽撞又杵入，肺腑都似浸了酒浸了醋，肚下的肉茎也因此膨大。

蛾妖自己落床站起，专兜挪过元安的臀，叫那丰饱柔腻的桃臀握捻，元安腰下空悬，唯有支高腿合拢在蛾妖腰处，球李儿肉囊吊着，蛾妖沉腰捣搅，耻部盖来，肉李见艳桃，拍掸地闷，穴谷间来去着蛾妖那硕大，支棱的阳具搧着肚，加之蛾妖吮得乳子唧滋发响，饶是元安喉头想闹出什么响动，他也赧然。

“父皇，可快活？”

元安不语。

蛾妖涌着肩胛，仰后拓得身底人君更入，嘴上免不得吐些荤腥，说这么多回儿是否进益了；病来如山倒，病去如抽丝，入了父皇销魂里，汲补龙精一滴，何须千万汤参云云…

元安半道里神思昏花，太子阖盖了他烫暖，腰谷酸钝，低哑喊着口喉冷凉，肚腹紧弛汇了湿热，原是他欲根抵不起过乐，滑泄精水，也怪，较起往时泄得少，一下下跌地虚绵，腿肚粘腻，扣不紧太子的腰，虚悬着，可臀谷后穴却不知餍满，含嘬着太子的孽器拢紧，似是要盘剥了那物七八精神，元安往后睡，寝被漾层层波，把脚站到太子肚间蹬，待那弩张圆脑，教他欲死的物离了，他便无力地夹着膝跪起，捞捞榻上皱揉的皇袍搭了肩背。

“父皇，孩儿还未泄…”

蛾妖哑嗓，捉拎人君一踝，可亲元安两握圆臀，遂握紧了自脊底呷，舌挑一道，元安便颤巍身段，烘热的骨血嚣扬，蛾妖得逞，人君已无力脱身。

桃饱的口上下全包到嘴里吮，蛾妖尝了尝，甜咸血气靡人，人君为人中人，大补益气，后处是他以储君姿体而破，蘸了点元安泄得精水，蛾妖又大刀阔斧破近，小道紧窒，拢束得意，夹得他欲器甜畅，浅处旋着肉匕，肉壁绞得愈加嫩韧，销魂得他天灵飞丢。

“元灏，父皇求你了，莫做了…”

元安返首，眼沋着水央饶，哈嘴斜衔，心里想着儿是他骨血，儿送着子孙根在他那秘门里闯，弑兄夺位的报应来的荒谬，上天派了妖物镇他，妖物派了儿辱他，千不该万不该，他东宫太子德行端正，教他青时行的忤逆毁于一旦。

而他偏偏又觉着禁忌爱好奇妙，如洪倾盖，轰雷过电，可真叫太子莫做了，他也怕太子停下。

帐子上的绳穗都教他拧断。

元安嗑着掌侧，猫腰匍低，暗地里又悄然旋着臀向后递送，帐内气雾漫没，就见了两团盛了浅洼的臀缝，汗乘线斜谷一路濡湿了肩胛，再到肩头，蛾妖虎野，颠簸地元安起浪，人君埋于枕间闷唔，呻呻闹了蛾妖心怀里淫虫欲起，开合狠弄，做得元安泄了锦被湿粘，穴儿缠箍，蛾妖听了几声嘘哗，感元安身姿僵扳，知是人君难克爽乐溺嘘，膝头掂掂湿漉软下的肉茎，狠做几下，把精水股股泄到了元安内里。

“父…父皇!”

太子这厢覆撑在元安背上，下处还陷在父皇穴里，神主刚归位，又被这荒唐艳景吓得飞飘，悻悻抽了用帕子将父皇体上腌臜揩去，股间沿腿而下的浊物才抹净，穴儿又推了好些，太子不知刚将燕好竟成真，跪地往自己面上连掴，瘀瘀紫紫叠起，元安才着好衣衫收掇寝被，太子抖瑟着抱好一大团扔到炉中销毁，才战兢着跪地。

“好些了吗？”

元安清清嗓，揉了臀和腰际，虽身骨钝疼，但心内清爽些，四肢也冲撞着气力，太子抬头，见父皇较前时爽朗，面容慈泰，定定望，觉他又添些风冶，忍不得又想做他一回。

“好些了，只是…”

太子不敢再问，元安叹，左右给爱儿理了衣冠，叫他这月就在东宫里思过。

太子心头不平，平白昏死了，睁了眼又见父皇那熟艳美态，懵懂又委屈。

有何过要思。

“铃铃——”

“谁？”

太子提着剑冲出殿门，除了拐角一抹黑影，什么也没相到。

三皇子元济握着银铃遑遑而逃，方才在天帝寝殿窥见父兄媾好，将他吓得不浅，看得忘情，连袖内银铃跌了也未察，直到大哥抽着剑挨过来，他才拾起那害人的小物件奔走。

父皇那体姿，那艳情浸没的眼瞳…

元济此生感自己神魂不济，还是他九岁时生母暴死。

阿九给他一串银铃，叫他苦痛难当时听听这琳琅。

谁知银铃也好，金铃也罢，皆是天地无用。

要怎地才可套得父皇半分宠？

元济此刻倒是有了掣肘的关键。

肆  
自打元济撞到了父皇和太子爱好，他恨不能直撵着两人步后追窥，元安多疑，知深宫眼耳重重，只挑了每七日散朝后一盏茶功夫和太子做好。每每见了父皇神清气爽自正殿步出，元济心内撕绞，又恨又怒。

仲秋近了，宫内各殿廊沿结彩，金辉怒放，元安呼了几个可心的儿子在桂树底吃茶、投壶、掷标，谁扔的准，就能得赏，元济原本不在其列，借着军报才参入。

玉底的托盘摆了金杯、银杯、玉杯。

元济像有如神助，拿了兄弟里最高分。

元漓撅着嘴，“济哥哥疼我，一定会把金杯给我的。”

元济跪着，抬头看元安，不依不饶，没有让的意思。

“元漓你那臭本事，想得金杯，练好了再来。”

元凌开口解围，元济拱了拱手，将金杯收自袖内。

元安面上不悦，拂袖教他退下，展了军报面色惊诧，不可置信地看着元济背影。

“阖紧门行快活事。”

蛾妖踏着桂枝吹了吹桂瓣，扔了银杯玉杯满捧，又不见了。

丑时，秋凉满廊，元安独自来了桂台假山，一只手捂着他眼拴了红绸，半透地只见树影绰绰，看什么都是现了红影。

“父皇，您真的来了。”元济大喜，隔了绒麾揉抚元安体姿，搂揽到假山后。

只听元济拿日头赢来的金杯哗哗斟了酒，把清冽甘醇的桂酿沾到父皇唇齿，元安紧抿了唇不饮，元济横眉，拧掐父皇的面硬生灌下。

“咳咳…咳咳…逆子，你要作甚！”

“月圆花浓，自然要同父皇行那乐活。”

“放肆！”

“那您和大哥白日行淫又是作甚！反了天的大事您带了头做，我不过是为您分忧。”

元济扯敞了元安袍衫，元安隔着裤狠拧老三孽器，“不要命了！”

“命都在您手上，要么杀了儿臣，要么就等着满城风雨。”

“您！”

“我受够了您把我逐外放恣，我也是您的儿子…”

元济生母位微，事后也只追了个嫔位，于是久为封王，军功也不挑眼，元安将他待做汤羹中骨，咂而不弃，处在着不尴不尬的位置，难怪他也恼火。

元安坐到石廊上埋到元济袍间哈口，下颌酸胀，腥膻雄烈的男儿气熏得他眼底起雾，元济没在暗处呵喘，父皇口中热烫濡润，好似口甜沼，舌面粗粝，口壁滑嫩，双双刺激得他欲去，可他哪能就这么放过元安，往昔不平怨愤，借了这次宣泄，胯摆得狠重，每每都撞到元安喉肉，暗夜里秋风拂叶沙沙，掺混了元安几声闷嗳，染得夜墨幕绒绒。

“头精要撒到父皇娇嫩里，可舍不得放。”元济解了元安眼上的绸子说道。

元济像变了个人，囫囵剥去元安衫袍，渴慕地将元安嘴口舔舐一番，双指蘸了涎液在舌底一轮，又抹到元安唇面，赤条又把肚底淫物溜在元安肉李处顶戳相辱，元安呸一口唾到他面上，又看到那两瞳滢水不忍，拎了袖抹去，元济吮着他乳嗫喏，喊爹爹，恨自己这庶子身位低微，不得与爹爹亲。

元安嘘口叫元济安静，往他身上摸捞，半天找不着一罐脂润，元济摘了那随身银铃叩叩，顶尖掉了几滴油，说是桂花萃的不伤体，缠绵又往元安乳子盖上唇，勾好父皇膝窝伸了两指通润，银铃冷凉，在微耻的穴褶边滚，沾带些许油液往里钻，元安喝然，斥元济无耻，气盛之下凹腹，竟把那银铃珠子吞了更进，腿根吃钝，抖瑟如秋枝，叫穴衔了一半的银铃叮铃发响，元济拉拉绳穗，银铃纹铭蹭着那几寸爱乐壁嗞唧作响，垂了的银铃和肉李撞到一块，凉又痒的，元安只得含着腿往元济身上挨。

“父皇可喜欢…”

元安点点头，又摇摇头，元济鼻侧溜着他颈侧滑去，忽地抽出银铃，将笔挺硕大肏到了元安穴内。

若不是身临其间，元济恐怕不知为何太子如此喜恋这悖德德行，爹爹这绝妙体姿捧抱入怀，扎到里头要融碎了骨脊，又软又热，明明他不做妖冶姿态，偏偏就招惹神魂，廊灯下映着元安那溺入欲海的眼，

元济拢好绒麾操捣，到了假山外，下头忽地咬紧。

“回去，被人撞见怎么办。”

“那么想被人家看？”

“畜生！”

“那您就是老畜生！”

元济看着元安怒眼圆睁，月下见了双颊粉潮，更是爱怜，掐着父皇腰际做肉壶套蠕着，不忘拇指和食指抻平银铃滚到元安胸口，小隙夹扯地他痒疼，嘶口嗑到元济嘴面啃着，两人好得正欢，可就在此时，听到廊头传来人声。

“哟，三哥，让我好找了。”

老九拎了酒壶踉跄而来。

元济背着他头也不回，隐隐看到元安光着腿着着白袜还圈在他腰间。

“眼看宵禁了，三哥巡宫的时候带上我呗。”

元济知道九弟和凤鸾飞诸多牵扯，只是元安在怀里，不好点破。

“中秋快到了，我这几天还得巡到冷宫，九弟就莫去了。”

“那行，你把启和宫的门侍支开。”

元安在元济腹面掐出个印子，意思是允了。

元济颠颠元安腰际，插捅几下，入得极深，元安张嘴就是一咬。

“啊啊…行…一盏茶后我到启和宫去，你先到前边饮着。”

“得。”

元济扯了扯手间绳，穗子磨得元安胸乳热辣，忽着元济感栓束着阳物的穴儿搂紧，箍得他舒爽，后来肚间湿凉，一摸父皇菇头，果然泄了精，他也喜色着速摆腰臀，一泄如注了。

元安浑身汗津，还挂着他颈边喘咻，夜凉了，不兴叫风扑着，元济颠着元安小跑，躲回假山后拿了燥爽帕子帮元安抹净，才又恢复往昔乖顺。

元安踢了他马面骨，气消了，唉声叹气说你这个愚脑，我同你好可不是为了泄欲，我这是为了救国。

“管他是甚，天打雷劈也好，儿也要同爹爹受。”

元安困顿着，方才爽利一弄招惹的酸钝，因为入了壮儿精华，体魄倒是愈加舒泰了，这些个日子，臣子妃嫔无不夸他精神焕发，伏案批折也不觉累，殷贵妃伺候着梳洗，也说他不见白发，生出艳羡来。

“怎着陛下，可曾有异？”

蛾妖从梁上跃下，落了一地金尘。

“我看到你就烦。”

“是谁在榻上唤了‘莫做了’，又改‘莫停了’？”

元安气得发抖，念了眼前是个千年的蛾妖，发作不得，将烛台都推尽，火舌窜高，舔得宫室红亮，蛾妖伸掌，扑灭了火海，指头轻点，灰烬又都归回原位，化成原来模样。

“陛下的命，岂是那么容易就丢的，您可是皇帝，九五之尊…”

“我要是你，就好生注意着长乌山头飘着的那压头云咯。”

元安眼眯睁，展开殿门望远。

“长乌山，玄甲军？”

蛾妖挑了元安舌底吸吮，自太子和元济那汲得的雄阳全都吞到了蛾妖口内。

元安若有所思，在殿门前坐到了天亮。

Tbc


End file.
